Diario de un Gigoló
by May Cullen
Summary: Edward es un gigoló que nos relata sus experiencias como si de un diario se tratase.


Este OS está inspirado (que no basado) en el libro llamado "Gigoló" de Golden.

Edward nos narra sus experiencias en un monólogo como bien lo ha denominado una de mis betas, Erica Castelo.

Este relato está registrado en Safe Creative.

Contiene sexo explícito, si no eres mayor de edad no lo leas.

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Tengo que agradecer a Erica Castelo y a Larosaderosas, que me hayan dedicado parte de su tiempo para betear este OS y sobre todo por sus consejos.

DIARIO DE UN GIGOLÓ

Cuando tan solo tenía 20 años, cayó en mis manos un libro escrito por un gigoló, compatriota mío, con ese mismo nombre y que hizo que mi vida cambiara por completo.

Mi madre tenía una amiga en una agencia publicitaria que me había dado algún que otro trabajo como modelo. Decían que siendo alto y guapo tenía mi camino hecho ya que no era un gran estudiante, pero al parecer, se equivocaron. Después de unas sesiones para unas firmas de ropa inglesa, decidieron, que me faltaba garra, que mi aspecto era poco varonil, que me faltaba madurez y era algo desgarbado.

Es curioso que la misma mujer que dijo aquellas palabras hace cuatro años estuviera en estos momentos haciéndome la mejor mamada que había recibido en tiempos. A pesar de su edad, se conservaba muy bien, aunque seguramente había pasado más de una vez por el quirófano.

Ya me había repetido en más de una ocasión que cómo era posible haberse equivocado tanto conmigo.

Ahora tengo 24 años pero aparento unos cuantos más.

Aquel aspecto aniñado, como ella decía, ha desaparecido por completo, dejándome una barba que a veces necesito afeitar dos veces al día, un cuerpo bien trabajado y otras cosas que en estos momentos son bien apreciadas por mi nueva e inesperada cliente. Cuando la vi, la otra noche, en la fiesta de presentación del nuevo perfume de Kate Moss y me presenté, creí ver como su mandíbula caía varios centímetros provocando una sugerente sonrisa en mis labios. Ya no se separó de mí en toda la noche. Daba la casualidad que yo, al igual que varios compañeros de profesión, habíamos sido "invitados" por la mismísima Kate para "alegrar" la vista de los participantes a la fiesta, así que Laura, que ya conocía este tipo de eventos con sus respectivos "reclamos" entendió perfectamente a qué me dedicaba en cuestión de segundos. Me pareció ver por un momento un deje de culpabilidad en su rostro, que en estos momentos estaba transformado por el de auténtica lujuria.

Probablemente, Laura tenga la edad de mi madre o tal vez dos o tres años menos. Al principio, cuando estas mujeres me reclamaban tenía que hacer un lavado de conciencia y no imaginarme a mi propia madre con uno de mis compañeros. Ella está separada desde hace años y no puedo evitar pensar que alguna vez haya solicitado los favores de uno de ellos. Ahora eso ya no ocurre, creo que somos lo que somos, porque hay mujeres que nos necesitan, tengan la edad que tengan. Es un intercambio de favores y no hay que darle más vueltas y solo espero que mi madre se haya encontrado con uno de los mejores, que la haya hecho disfrutar y la haya dejado con una sonrisa en la boca, porque ella se lo merece.

Como ya decía Golden en su libro: "Las mujeres cuando nos solicitan son exigentes, claras y van al grano" y eso es bueno, porque nos facilitan el trabajo. Aunque también me he encontrado con esa especie en extinción, que lo único que desea es que le hagan el amor como jamás se lo ha hecho su marido, su novio o su jefe. Sumisa y vergonzosa, que antes de que la desnudes, ha intentado salir por la puerta del hotel al menos tres veces, con cargo de conciencia y cara de culpabilidad. A veces esas son las más difíciles de satisfacer, pero para mí resultan todo un reto y algo muy gratificante cuando consigues el objetivo que te has propuesto, y es que se corran gritando al menos tres veces antes de follarlas como un loco.

Parece que Laura quiere que esta vez acabe corriéndome en su boca y creo que le voy a seguir el juego, porque llevamos toda la noche follando y estoy ya algo cansado. Es insaciable, o al menos dice que conmigo se ha hecho insaciable. No sé si será verdad o eso es lo que quiere que crea, pero realmente me da igual mientras pueda satisfacerla.

Al principio, me costó bastante controlarme y no correrme a la primera de cambio cada vez que estaba con una mujer. Tenía que pensar en cosas como la muerte o en pescado podrido para mantener la erección, cuanto más tiempo, mejor. Luego me di cuenta que cuantos más orgasmos les diera antes de penetrarlas, menos tenía que controlarme, porque era como mi premio después de haberlas satisfecho varias veces y siempre lograba que lo volvieran a hacer mientras ello sucedía.

Laura lleva llamándome tres semanas seguidas. De las cuales nos hemos visto nueve días en total. Ya ha conseguido lo que quería y está tumbada boca abajo y estoy acariciando su espalda como a ella le gusta, aunque en estos momentos preferiría darme la vuelta y dormir a pierna suelta, pero ese no es mi papel en este momento y el trabajo es el trabajo.

Atrás han quedado mis vaqueros rotos y mis sudaderas descoloridas. Mi cabello alborotado y mi barba de varios días. De vez en cuando, me permito el lujo de descansar una semana y volver a mi antiguo estilo desenfadado, para enseguida regresar a dominar mi cabello rebelde con gomina y peinado casi a raya y ponerme un traje sastre o informal, según lo que requiera la ocasión. Quién me lo iba a decir hace unos años, que acabaría invirtiendo más tiempo en el cuarto de baño que mi propia hermana. Incluso tengo cosméticos, ya que mi piel es seca y tiende a arrugarse prematuramente. Yo, hablando de tipos de pieles. ¡Increíble! Pero ahora es el pan de cada día. Mi aspecto me da de comer, al igual que lo hubiera hecho si siguiera siendo modelo, no hay ninguna diferencia. Bueno, supongo que esto es mucho mejor, porque mis sesiones son mucho más placenteras.

Laura me ha dicho que quiere presentarme a una amiga suya que lleva divorciada algún tiempo a ver qué me parece. Por supuesto, le he dicho que si a ella le parece bien, a mí también.

Es italiana y lleva poco tiempo en Londres y necesita ir de fiesta y conocer gente. Hemos quedado en que la acompañaríamos a la presentación de un libro de un conocido escritor y luego a cenar. No han querido que invite a ningún otro amigo mío, compañero de profesión, así que tampoco sé qué me espera. Pero ya poco me pueden sorprender.

Cuando llego al local en cuestión, ellas ya están allí. Al ver quién acompaña a Laura se me corta la respiración, pero enseguida me doy cuenta de que su parecido es increíble pero realmente no es ella, sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Es el mismo estilo de mujer morena, no es XS o S, más bien diría que es más tipo L, de grandes pechos y caderas anchas pero de cintura estrecha, una mujer voluptuosa.

Y ya me estoy muriendo por meterme entre sus piernas. Mónica Bellucci es una de mis actrices favoritas y sería para mí como un sueño que requiriera de mis servicios, sería como poner mi caché por las nubes, pero no es ella, no. Esta mujer, a la que me voy acercando y que Laura con una sonrisa radiante me está a punto de presentar, es algo más joven que ella. Mónica está cerca de los 50 y esta estará alrededor de los 40.

Exquisita.

Estoy acostumbrado a estar con mujeres mayores que yo, de hecho creo que casi no he estado con chicas de mi edad, y mucho menos más jóvenes, tan solo en la adolescencia y tampoco de la manera en la que lo hago ahora.¡Vaya! Es de las sumisas, o al menos eso parece. Me temo que voy a tener que trabajármelo mucho.

Al presentarnos le beso la mano como un perfecto caballero, no quiero abrumarla besándola en las mejillas, tengo que ir con cuidado.

Me devuelve de nuevo esa sonrisa, pero esta vez sus ojos brillan, ¡bien! Un punto a mi favor. Les pregunto qué quieren beber cuando un camarero se acerca con champán y unos cócteles. Champán, me dicen las dos, por supuesto. Cojo dos copas y se las entrego mientras miro al escritor charlar con uno de sus lectores. Me encanta como escribe y es una lástima que esté aquí trabajando, si no, me acercaría a hablar con él sobre su último libro; que, aunque no es mi favorito, me ha gustado bastante.

Yo también tomo una copa de champán y Laura comienza una conversación distendida, en la que apenas me da datos sobre Elena, que casi no habla y se mantiene en un segundo plano, aunque no deja de mirarme de soslayo.

Laura se encuentra con un conocido y va a saludarlo, pero antes me advierte que es la primera vez que Elena se encuentra en esta situación. Que nunca ha estado con un gigoló. Levanto las cejas con asombro y no es por lo que me cuenta, sino porque por fin Laura reconoce en voz alta lo que soy, y ella se da cuenta perfectamente de mi gesto, y por qué lo he hecho, pero simplemente se gira a la vez que sus hombros se encogen y yo sonrío. No me siento como un chico de 24 años la verdad, tampoco los aparento, lo sé. Parezco mayor y soy mayor por lo que la vida me ha hecho ver y hacer, pero no me quejo.

De vez en cuando salgo con mis amigos; que los tengo fuera de este gremio. Y también salgo con mis compañeros; pero cuando lo hago con los amigos que tengo de mi edad vuelvo a ser el Edward de hace cuatro años. Rescato mis viejos vaqueros y mis camisetas con logotipos extraños y me calzo unas deportivas negras. Para mí es como si me disfrazara, pero en cuanto me junto con ellos me olvido de quién soy casi todas las noches y me tomo unas cuantas cervezas y me rio con ellos, incluso me fumo algún canuto; cosa que no suelo hacer habitualmente.

Para ellos soy como la enciclopedia del amor. Continuamente me piden consejos sobre cómo hacerle esto o aquello a una mujer, porque evidentemente, saben a qué me dedico. Y yo con gusto les explico con todo tipo de detalles de cómo hacer enloquecer a una mujer y sé que más de una, está encantada de que los aleccione. Yo tampoco soy infalible.

Una vez una mujer quiso pasar la noche conmigo con un único propósito, y es que consiguiera que tuviera un orgasmo practicándole sexo oral. Ni su marido, ni un par de novios que había tenido lo habían conseguido, y bueno, como ya he dicho, a mí me encantan los retos.

Así que puse en marcha todas mis habilidades y… nada.

Lamí, chupé, penetré con mis largos dedos acariciando su punto G, incluso le pegué pequeños mordiscos, pero cuando me parecía que estaba a punto… era como si su cerebro se desconectase de su cuerpo y dejara de sentir. Frustrado, así me sentía. No había manera y eso que lo intenté hasta tres veces hasta que me suplicó que parara, que estaba demasiado sensible o insensible para tener un orgasmo.

Al final fuimos a lo tradicional y me confesó que no sabía por qué se empeñaba en ello, si el resto del sexo era fabuloso, pero que se sentía rara por no poder tener un orgasmo de esa manera, ya que parecía la forma más fácil de conseguirlo.

Cuando se quedó profundamente dormida, di vueltas y más vueltas preguntándome por qué le sucedía eso. Tenía muy claro que no era mi culpa, y no es por ser arrogante, pero mi técnica era infalible y mis amigos me elogiaban por ello, ya que la habían llevado a la práctica con sus novias o amantes con un rotundo éxito. Así que llegué a la conclusión de que era un problema psíquico y aprovechando su profundo sueño, me colé entre sus piernas y comencé de nuevo a estimular su clítoris con delicadeza, presionando con mi lengua hasta que su sexo se humedeció e introduje mis dedos en él.

Despertó jadeando cuando llegó al clímax.

Cuando me encontró allí abajo, su cara de perplejidad pasó a ser la de una mujer sonriente y satisfecha. Estaba claro que su cabeza la traicionaba cuando estaba en lo mejor, quizá algún tipo de pudor o complejo le impedían disfrutar plenamente. Solo sé que se incorporó agarrando mi cabeza y haciendo que me deslizara por su cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente tumbado encima de ella y me besó con auténtica devoción murmurando entre beso y beso un gracias.

No volví a saber de ella.

Por fin he conseguido que Elena mantenga una conversación conmigo. Hemos hablado de arte, de diseñadores italianos y de si pretende instalarse definitivamente en Londres. Creo que tenía una idea equivocada de mí y empiezo a notar que se siente más cómoda conmigo. Cuando regresa Laura decidimos ir a cenar.

Descubro que tiene un sentido del humor fresco. Después de haberse tomado tres copas logro que se suelte, cosa que me alegra, porque creo que voy a tener una erección si sigo mirando esa boca de labios carnosos y quiero que esa boca recorra mi cuerpo en algún momento, si no es esta noche, alguna otra. Quiero que se sienta lo suficientemente cómoda como para que no le resulte extraño estar conmigo y creo que lo estoy consiguiendo, sobre todo, cuando sin venir a cuento, me susurra que le encantan mis ojos verdes.

Elena y yo ya nos hemos acostado juntos dos veces y ha sido fantástico. Cuando estoy con ella, es como si estuviera con una novia. No parece querer más que sexo suave y sencillo, y es una lástima, porque aún no tenido el placer de ver su boca alrededor de mi pene y sería algo de lo que me gustaría disfrutar. Pero tengo la sensación de que me oculta algo y esta noche estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo. Creo que es una mujer pudorosa que tiene miedo de revelarme su verdadera naturaleza y siendo la tercera vez que estamos juntos, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme y que no quiera volver a verme, pero tengo que sacar que es lo que me oculta, cuáles son sus deseos y fantasías y, por supuesto, quiero que me la chupe y correrme en su boca. La voy a animar hasta que claudique, soy un hombre con una misión.

La he seducido, calentado y he hecho lo que me tenía propuesto; que era decirle guarradas al oído mientras la tocaba y estimulaba, confesándole que quería devorarla y que hiciera lo mismo por mí.

Tiene una boca divina y lo hace mejor de lo que pensaba viendo su actitud recatada y sumisa. Me ha dejado correrme en su boca aunque me ha advertido que no le hacía mucha gracia. Misión cumplida, ahora toca averiguar cuáles son sus fantasías. Toda mujer tiene unas.

Bueno, se han acabado las confesiones y no puedo estar más sorprendido. Después de abrirse a mí y contarme sus deseos ocultos ruborizándose y sintiéndose avergonzada, estoy intentando convencerla de hacer al menos uno realidad. ¡Vaya con la mosquita muerta! Ya tengo pensado quién nos puede servir, y si ella quiere, el viernes que es cuando trabaja iremos a verla. No va a ser fácil convencerla, ya que ella no se dedica a este mundo aunque esté ligada a él, pero es que es un requisito fundamental. Una profesional no sería lo mismo.

Es viernes noche y por fin estamos dentro del local. Elena va impresionante, aunque ya le advertí que no se vistiera demasiado provocativa, ya que un club de _striptease_ no es el lugar más adecuado para que una mujer se vista de esa manera, pero ella es así, y es probable que su escote nos dé más de un problema esta noche.

Su vestido ajustado color azul, se adapta a sus curvas como si fuera hecho a medida, se cruza en su pecho y su trasero queda perfilado por la caída de la tela. La abertura le queda encima de una de las rodillas y gracias a Dios tiene una altura decente.

Alice siempre actúa la última. Cuando la mayoría de los espectadores están borrachos.

Pensé en ella, porque creo que es exactamente lo que quiere Elena para su fantasía. Una mujer que es todo lo contrario a ella. Alice es delgada, tiene poco pecho y de cintura bastante recta. Es bonita y muy atractiva, lleva el pelo corto y sin maquillaje, su aspecto es algo andrógino.

Le costó mucho convencer a la dueña del local para que la dejara trabajar en él, ya que su físico no es lo habitual para estos locales, pero sabe bailar y contonearse y aunque no tiene mucho pecho, su culo es pequeño pero perfecto.

Cuando Elena la ve, enseguida noto el brillo en sus ojos y sé que aprueba mi elección. Ahora queda la parte más difícil, que es convencer a Alice de algo que siempre se ha jurado que no haría por dinero, jamás.

A Elena le he dejado claro que Alice no lo va a hacer gratis si es que acepta, ya que la única manera de que lo haga es tentándola, porque aunque no es su profesión, ella está estudiando en la universidad y por eso trabaja aquí, para pagar su carrera. Sé que el trabajo y las propinas flaquean, porque a este local suelo venir con mis compañeros y lo he notado. A veces las chicas se unen a nosotros al finalizar el espectáculo porque nos conocen y charlamos un rato.

Alice y yo siempre hemos conectado. Nuestras edades son parecidas y nos caemos bien.

En estos momentos me siento un cabrón por lo que voy a hacer. Me paro un momento delante del camerino antes de entrar. Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero a ella el dinero le va a venir de perlas y yo voy a tener a una cliente satisfecha y será mía por un tiempo más.

Tengo el puño en alto de nuevo. Es la tercera vez que lo subo y lo bajo antes de llamar. Espero que me pueda perdonar por proponerle esto.

Me decido y llamo por fin. Le digo que soy Edward y que quiero hablar con ella. Cuando me abre, está a medio desmaquillar. Le sonrío. Algo se me remueve por dentro. ¿Es culpabilidad? No tengo tiempo de averiguarlo. Lleva una bata de raso azul marino que parece quedarle grande. Yo me siento detrás de ella en una silla mientras me mira a través del espejo, esperando que empiece a contarle a qué he venido.

Sigue quitándose el maquillaje. Empiezo con precaución y le cuento que estoy con una cliente que tiene una fantasía que me he propuesto cumplir. Se rie y me pregunta qué tiene que ver ella con eso, si necesita algún baile privado o algo así. Cuando niego con la cabeza, su actitud cambia y se pone seria, se da la vuelta y me mira a los ojos. Le explico en qué consiste lo que quiere y lo que está dispuesta a pagar. Le brillan los ojos, se da la vuelta de nuevo y se tapa la cara. Después de unos segundos me doy cuenta de que está llorando. Me acerco con cautela y le acaricio el pelo. Le digo que sé que necesita ese dinero, que solo sería esta vez y para hacerme un favor a mí. Que somos amigos y nada va a cambiar tanto si acepta, como si no. Que no pasa nada si no quiere hacerlo y lo puede rechazar, pero que necesito que se decida ya. ¡Joder! me siento como un puñetero cabrón en este momento, porque sé que la estoy forzando a aceptar.

Me pregunta si ella y yo tendremos que follar delante de ella, y le contesto que es lo más probable. Que seré suave y delicado y que procuraré que disfrute, pero que puede fingir si lo desea. Me dice que no es buena actriz, que solo sirve para bailar porque con los focos del escenario se olvida de que no está sola y solo oye la música. Le explico que en este caso es igual. Solo se tiene que dejar llevar y olvidarse de que hay alguien mirándonos y que ante todo soy un amigo, pero esta vez, con derecho a roce, que lo vea de esa manera.

Espero cinco minutos.

Estoy nervioso porque no quiero que Elena se desespere. De nuevo Alice levanta la vista y asiente con la cabeza. Le sonrío, le dejo un suave beso en la boca y le digo que el domingo después de comer la pasaré a buscar por su casa, que se vista normal como si fuéramos a ir al cine. Elena quiere ver interactuar a una pareja de jóvenes normal y eso es lo que va a tener.

Alice trasnocha mucho los sábados, que es el día fuerte del club de _striptease_ y la he dejado descansar. Elena me espera en la casa que ha alquilado y me ha dejado unas llaves ya que ella nos espera en el dormitorio.

Cuando llamo a casa de Alice me sale a abrir una chica alegre y jovial de unos veinte años. Tiene el pelo largo y unos ojos castaños profundos y vivaces. Me sonríe y siento algo extraño en el estómago, no puedo remediar devolverle la sonrisa. Me pregunta si soy Edward y cuando asiento, me pone cara de extrañeza, para volver a hacerme otra pregunta, la cual me deja algo noqueado, ya que quiere saber si soy gay. Así, sin anestesia. Me horrorizo solo de que lo piense. Ella murmura que no entiende nada y que algo debe de estar mal en mí cuando se da la vuelta para llamar a Alice, que resulta ser su hermana. Es delgada como ella y con pocas curvas, pero por lo demás no se parecen en nada.

Cuando Alice sale, le pido explicaciones por la actitud de su hermana, la cual pasa los fines de semana con ella desde hace un mes, ya que se ha enfadado con su padrastro; ahora entiendo por qué no se parecen tanto. Ella me dice que le ha dicho que le he invitado a una barbacoa de la empresa para la que trabajo, a la que tenía que asistir con pareja, pero que solo somos amigos.

Desde que se ha montado en el coche he actuado como si fuera una chica a la que tengo que seducir para que vaya entrando en el papel. Le he recordado que solo se deje llevar, que yo me encargo de todo. Sé que no le soy indiferente, así que las cosas no van a ser tan difíciles. Ella ha cerrado los ojos, y ha recostado su cabeza en el asiento y ha dejado que le acaricie el dorso de la mano y pase la mano por su muslo, cubierto de un vestido de flores con vuelo. He tocado su rodilla y me he deslizado por debajo de la tela sin llegar a más. He notado como la piel se le erizaba y ha dejado salir un pequeño suspiro de sus labios.

Le he dicho que lo tome como una aventura o una fantasía y que no piense más en ello. Sus ojos ahora brillan por la excitación y me siento menos miserable. Cuando llegamos a la casa le advierto, antes de entrar, que Elena no se dirigirá a ella en ningún momento, solo a mí. Que nos pedirá en cada momento lo que quiere que hagamos, que esta es su fantasía y estamos aquí para cumplirla, como si fuera la directora de una película.

Le agarro la mano con más fuerza para infundirle valor y abro la puerta. En cuanto la cierro, hago que se quede mirándome de frente y le acaricio la cara, el cuello y acerco mis labios a ella. Paso mi lengua por el borde del inferior y ella los entreabre. Rozo el costado de su pecho derecho y vuelvo a sentir como le recorre un escalofrío. Mi lengua ya está dentro de su boca y el beso se vuelve exigente. Creo que he conseguido que se olvide del porqué estamos aquí y la llevo hacia la habitación. Cuando entramos miro de reojo a la cama y Elena está tumbada en ella con un conjunto de ropa interior con liguero de color morado y con una camisola abierta a juego.

Evito que Alice la mire todavía y sigo como mi juego de seducción. Sigo besándola y acariciándola y paso mis manos por sus pechos sin llegar a cogerlos y compruebo que sus pezones están ya erguidos.

La abrazo y la aprieto contra mi erección, creo que la situación me gusta más de lo que debería.

La voz de Elena suena desde la penumbra y me dice que la desnude. No es que me guste que me digan como tengo que hacer las cosas, pero aquí y ahora estamos a su merced. Alice se tensa y hago círculos en su espalda calmándola mientras le bajo uno de los tirantes del vestido. Para ella eso no es problema, porque está acostumbrada a estar desnuda delante de la gente y yo conozco muy bien su cuerpo aunque sea la primera vez que lo toco.

Dejo caer su vestido y me meto uno de sus pezones en la boca y lo succiono con delicadeza mientras con la mano le estimulo el otro.

Oigo su primer jadeo, vamos por buen camino. Alice lleva un diminuto tanga y con la otra mano estiro de la tira trasera para llegar desde atrás hasta su vulva, la que froto hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras compruebo su estado de excitación, está algo húmeda pero necesito que lo esté más. Introduzco un dedo en ella y vuelve a jadear, introduzco otro, los tengo estrechos pero largos y puedo llegar bastante lejos con ellos. Los saco y froto su clítoris con ellos cubiertos por sus jugos. Vuelvo a subir a su boca y me trago sus gemidos.

De nuevo oímos a Elena.

Me ordena que me desnude con la ayuda de Alice. Alice ya no reacciona mal ante su voz y me alegro por ello.

Me quita la camiseta y besa mi cuello y mis pezones.

Alice por fin entra en acción.

Yo me desabrocho el botón del vaquero y me bajo la cremallera y ella desliza sus manos por debajo de mis calzoncillos por el trasero y me los baja junto a los pantalones de una vez. En equilibrio, me quito las zapatillas, un pie con otro, para ayudarla a deshacerme de ellos. Está de cuclillas frente a mi erección. La mira y luego levanta la mirada hacia mi rostro y asiento con la cabeza. Pero antes de que se la introduzca en la boca, Elena pide que nos acerquemos y le quitemos la poca ropa que lleva entre los dos. Tengo que tragarme un gemido de frustración.

Está jugando con nosotros.

Animo a Alice a que se acerque a la cama donde está sentada. Yo voy directamente a sus pies para que Alice se ocupe de su parte de arriba y no se sienta incómoda. En estos momentos no sé qué pretende Elena, me tiene perdido. Le quito los zapatos y voy directamente a sus bragas de encaje pero me frena levantándome una rodilla. Vale, quiere que le quite las medias despacio, pero es que a mí me pone mucho más una mujer solo en su liguero y medias, pero recuerdo de nuevo que este no es mi juego.

Alice le ha quitado la camisola y el sujetador y no sabe qué hacer ahora y me mira desesperada. Antes de terminar de deshacerme de sus medias y sus bragas llevo el dedo índice a la boca de Alice la cual reacciona enseguida y me lo chupa para después sacarlo y llevarlo a uno de los pezones de Elena, ella suspira y cierra los ojos y yo le guiño un ojo a Alice y le hago un gesto con la boca para que haga lo mismo mientras yo termino de desnudarla. Alice se vuelve atrevida y acerca su boca a los pechos de Elena y cuando ella lo nota, vuelve a cerrar los ojos suspirando.

¡Bien!, le gusta la idea.

Por mi parte, abro sus piernas y me sumerjo entre ellas dispuesto a arrancarle un orgasmo. No tarda ni cinco minutos en tenerlo y antes de que recupere la respiración, coge mi cabeza entre sus manos, me besa y me susurra, que quiere que me folle a Alice de pie, y desde atrás, a los pies de la cama. Afortunadamente estoy en forma y Alice lleva puestas unas sandalias con plataforma, porque le paso como unos veinte centímetros y esa postura no va a ser fácil.

La coloco enfrente de Elena para que la vea totalmente desnuda mientras le acaricio todo el cuerpo mientras beso su cuello, su costado y el final de su espalda. Ahora la pongo de lado para que vea como la penetro desde atrás. Me pongo un condón. Alice curva la espalda para darme mejor acceso y se agarra a uno de los postes que tiene la cama. Me cuesta entrar en ella porque aunque no soy demasiado largo, mi pene es bastante grueso, así que tengo que entrar y salir solo con la punta varias veces hasta que logro que se lubrique.

Por fin estoy dentro del todo y Alice se muerde el labio inferior mientras me muevo dentro de ella. Podría estarme un buen rato así, pero tampoco quiero alargarlo demasiado aunque no se le vea a disgusto. Miro de reojo a Elena y se está masturbando.

Parece que todo está saliendo como ella quería.

Llevo mis manos al clítoris de Alice y lo froto hasta que noto como se humedece más y más y la tengo a punto.

Empiezo a acelerar mis embestidas para que cuando ella acabe yo seguirla.

Cuando todo acaba, nos vestimos y nos vamos. Elena desliza un sobre bajo mi brazo y me dice que hemos superado con creces su fantasía y que está pensando en algo más y que me llamará.

Mierda. Eso no me lo esperaba.

Evito besar a Alice en agradecimiento, porque sigo teniendo el olor de Elena en mis labios.

La invito a ir a mi casa, solo para que nos duchemos y hablemos de lo que ha ocurrido. Quiero eliminar todo rastro de incomodidad entre nosotros y comentarlo es lo mejor.

Ella acepta pero me recuerda que su hermana está en casa.

No me había vuelto a acordar de ella y vuelvo a sentir la misma sensación de cuando me sonrió en la puerta. Decido no hacerle demasiado caso.

Alice está bien y no me reprocha nada. Espero que siga pensando lo mismo mañana. He quedado en llamarla para que me cuente como se encuentra y lo haré. Sigue siendo mi amiga.

Una vez que nos hemos duchado, le he preguntado qué tal todo y me ha confesado que lo ha disfrutado a su pesar, que en cuanto se ha olvidado de que lo hacía por dinero todo ha ido mucho mejor y que soy un buen amante, que sin duda eso facilita las cosas. Me hace gracia que me diga eso ya que ese es mi trabajo, ser bueno en lo que hago y hacer disfrutar a las mujeres, pero supongo que ella no pensaba en esos momentos a que me dedicaba.

Dejo a Alice en su casa.

Hemos quedado en que entre nosotros seguimos como antes de que ocurriera esto y espero que ella sea capaz de cumplirlo, porque yo no voy a tener ningún problema con ello.

Con Alice todo va bien.

El viernes fui a verla después de hablar durante la semana un par de veces y no parece incómoda conmigo ni con lo que hicimos. Me alegro, no me apetecía perderla como amiga aunque no fuéramos íntimos.

Elena me llamó el miércoles y evitó hablar de lo sucedido el domingo y le hice el amor como a ella le gusta. Pero me quedé con la sensación de que quería decirme algo. Sé que voy a tener que preguntarle al final, pero ese día no me apetecía, creo que va a proponerme algo de nuevo y necesito un respiro. Últimamente estoy pensando hasta cuando puedo dedicarme a esto. Creo que aún es pronto para que me lo plantee pero no quiero acabar como esos hombres, que a mí ya me resultaban de la edad de mi abuelo, que rondaban a mujeres separadas, viudas y divorciadas en la costa española, cuando iba a veranear cuando era un chaval con mis padres. Me costó un poco darme cuenta de lo que ocurría, hasta que oí los comentarios de mis padres, insinuando que alguno debería de saber retirarse a tiempo de ciertas profesiones.

Yo quiero montarme una pequeña tienda de ropa deportiva de marca algún día, y estoy ahorrando para ello. Entiendo de deportes y me gusta practicar algunos, solo hay que saber en dónde ubicarse y mis padres sé que me respaldarán.

Recientemente, estoy saliendo más con mis amigos de toda la vida. Muchos están ya ejerciendo sus profesiones y me siento orgulloso de ellos. Jasper anda un poco perdido . Ha dejado a su novia de toda la vida porque hace tiempo que no siente "la chispa" y que a ella le pasaba igual. No me extraña. Llevaban juntos desde los quince años e irremediablemente han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Le he animado a que salga conmigo a solas este fin de semana que no tengo ningún compromiso. Trabaja para su padre en una asesoría contable y siempre ha tenido el riñón cubierto. A veces le envidio. Y es curioso que me haga gracia que él me diga lo mismo a mí, pero él tiene un futuro y el mío es bastante incierto.

No sé cómo hemos acabado medio borrachos en el club de_ striptease _en el que trabaja Alice bastante tarde. De hecho hemos visto a Karen y por último a ella. En cuanto nos ha visto me ha sonreído y se ha acercado a tomar algo con nosotros antes de que cerraran, como el dueño me conoce siempre me deja tomar la última copa mientras recogen y hacen caja. Alice me da un beso en la cara y me pide que le presente al borracho de mi amigo al que de repente parece que se le ha comido la lengua el gato. Cuando vamos andando para su casa me dice que Alice parece una chica simpática y agradable y me doy cuenta de que le ha gustado.

Por fin sé que es lo que me quería proponer Elena.

Como ya me dejó patente, es una _voyeur_ pero ya le he dicho que lo que ahora me pide no va a poder ser.

Ya he estado con ella dos veces esta semana y no ha dejado de insistirme en que si lo ha hecho una vez, volverá a hacerlo. Evidentemente se refiere a Alice, pero ahora, lo que quiere, es ver un trío en acción y la verdad sea dicha que no puedo ni quiero proponérselo, porque encima quiere que el único profesional sea yo y como comprenderá no voy a involucrar a Alice con cualquier chico de la calle ni mucho menos. En todo caso se lo propondría a un compañero de profesión y que se hiciera pasar por lo que ella quiere, pero lo que le mola a esta mujer es que seamos jóvenes y no conozco a ningún gigoló que parezca un universitario, ni siquiera creo que yo lo haga.

He pensado en Jasper que ahora está soltero y tiene cierto aspecto aniñado, pero me he reprendido de tener siquiera ese pensamiento.

No pensaba que esta mujer fuera a ser tan persistente, así que al final he decidido coger el toro por los cuernos contárselo a Alice y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Después de que Alice pusiera el grito en el cielo, y le dedicara a Elena diversos apelativos, me ha sorprendido preguntándome en quién había pensado para compartirla. Desde ya digo que no voy a hacer ningún esfuerzo en entender jamás a las mujeres, creo que son como las mareas y hay que dejarse llevar por ellas sin luchar.

Cuando le digo que en Jasper, se ha llevado la mano a la boca y luego ha sonreído.

Creo que se lo está planteando en serio, porque me ha preguntado si él lo sabe y qué le parece y cómo sería la cosa.

Ya le he dicho que Jasper no sabe nada todavía, pero que creo que cuando se hiciera a la idea estaba seguro de que estaría encantado, y con respecto a Elena, nunca se sabía qué nos iba a pedir que hiciéramos y que no descartaba que la que acabara mirando, fuera la misma Alice mientras Jasper y yo la satisfacíamos.

Me he marchado sin confirmar nada y a la una de la madrugada he recibido un SMS de Alice diciéndome que estaba dispuesta si Jasper entraba en la ecuación. Pero que lo que no tenía muy claro, era ser objeto de una doble penetración.

Intentaré sondear a Elena, sé que le gustan las sorpresas pero creo que debería ponerle un límite.

Elena me ha dejado claro que solo quiere que la toque yo, nada de otro hombre. Eso le hace las cosas más fáciles a Jasper, con el cual no he hablado aún. No quiero que se lleve una idea equivocada de Alice ya que le gusta, aunque va a ser realmente difícil. Con respecto a la doble penetración, creo que he cometido un error al preguntárselo, porque ni se lo había planteado y ahora insiste en ello. Creo que lo que le mola en realidad es que parezca que somos tíos follando, aunque no sea del todo real.

He hablado con Alice y me ha dicho que el sexo anal lo ha probado y no le gusta nada. Así que hemos decidido echarnos todos atrás si no hay otra opción.

Elena es una zorra, confirmado.

Si esto se lleva a cabo creo que será la última vez. Le ha ofrecido a Alice sin hablar conmigo una cantidad indecente de dinero y ella ha aceptado. Me ha pedido ayuda para saber qué tiene que hacer para no pasarlo realmente mal. Le he comprado varios tapones anales y lubricante y le he dado varias instrucciones.

El primer día me llamó casi llorando diciendo que iba a ser incapaz de llevar eso durante dos horas y era el más pequeño. El tercer día ya estaba más contenta porque todo parecía más soportable, pero lo que no le he contado es que aún no he hablado con Jasper.

Jasper y yo estamos tomando unas cervezas y jugando a la _Play Station._

Quiero que esté relajado para lo que le voy a decir. He empezado a hablar sobre Alice y de las dificultades por las que pasa y que pudiendo quedar con clientes del club, nunca lo ha hecho. La cara de satisfacción de Jasper ha sido increíble, así que cuando le he contado que una cliente mía me propuso que Alice participara conmigo en una de sus fantasías, su cara de decepción me ha partido el alma. Ha dejado el mando de la _Play _en el suelo y se ha derrumbado en el sillón, diciéndome que realmente le gusta la chica. Le he convencido que entre nosotros no hay nada, que solo fue esa vez pero que la cabrona de Elena la había engatusado de tal manera, que le solucionaba dos años de matrícula universitaria si participaba en un trío… en el que estaba incluido él mismo. Por supuesto, Jasper se llevaría su recompensa económica también.

La cara de asombro de Jasper ha sido increíble. No ha podido articular palabra hasta cuando le he dicho que una de las condiciones de Alice era que él fuera el otro chico. Jasper me ha confesado que ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber imaginado algo así, pero que le daba_ yuyu_ el ser observado por alguien. He hecho como con Alice, convencerle de que se olvidara de ese detalle.

Ha llegado el día. Le dije a Jasper que antes de salir de casa se imaginara lo que iba a pasar y se cascara una buena paja, que no quería que me dejara mal ante las chicas. Me he partido de risa cuando me ha contado que llevaba duro desde la mañana y que ya se la había cascado dos veces y que no sabía si iba a conseguir tener una erección después de cómo se había corrido. Yo le he garantizado que la tendría, que no se preocupara.

He ido a buscar a Alice como la otra vez mientras Jasper me esperaba en el coche. De nuevo me ha abierto la hermana de Alice que se ha presentado como Bella. Ni siquiera la recordaba hasta que estaba delante de la puerta. Me ha recibido con un top ajustado y unos mini shorts, creo que no hace el calor suficiente para esa ropa, pero me he abstenido de comentarlo.

Cuando se ha dado la vuelta, he podido ver como los mofletes de su culo asomaban por debajo del pantalón. Alice se ha dado cuenta del repaso que le he dado y me ha fruncido el ceño negando con la cabeza, a lo que he sonreído y la he saludado dándole un beso en la mejilla. Me ha informado que le gusto a su hermana y que ni se me ocurra acercarme a ella. Creo que esa declaración me ha dejado como si un velo cubriera mi cuerpo desnudo, ha sido raro. El saber que a aquella muchacha le gusto, me ha agradado más de lo que debería.

Creo que ella también me gusta a mí.

Elena se ha puesto difícil.

Creo que no era el mejor día para hacer esto. Ha exigido prácticamente que le arrancáramos la ropa a Alice y que la forzáramos. Jasper se ha sentido incómodo y Alice casi se echa a llorar. He tenido que hablar con ella recordándole que no eran profesionales y después de un cuarto de hora en la que la he calmado pero no se ha apeado del burro, he decido hablar con los dos.

Les he explicado que si nos lo tomamos como un juego erótico, vamos a disfrutar todos y que le daremos lo que quiere a la hija de su madre que espera en el dormitorio. Les he explicado que la he convencido de que no nos dirija y hacerlo a mi manera. Después de aleccionar a Jasper para que parezca agresivo pero sin llegar a serlo y de que Alice actúe un poco, hemos entrado en la habitación donde he cogido por el cuello a Alice mientras a tirones Jasper la desnudaba. La hemos puesto de rodillas y le he atado las manos con mi cinturón mientras Jasper se ha bajado la cremallera del pantalón, ha sacado su polla y le ha obligado a que se la chupara mientras le agarraba de la cabeza, al más puro estilo de vídeo porno.

He mirado a Elena y parecía satisfecha.

Me he desnudado y le he susurrado a Alice que sea suave con Jasper y no lo apriete con los labios para que no acabe demasiado pronto. Jasper parece que se ha fumado un canuto mientras acaricia la cabeza de Alice. Ella está con los ojos cerrados y colorada; aún está algo avergonzada mientras yo la preparo para ser penetrada.

Le he desatado las manos y la he puesto de rodillas y a cuatro patas para que ahora sea yo el que la folle por la boca mientes Jasper se pone un condón y se pone detrás de ella. Oigo los jadeos de Elena y la miro. Me hace una señal y me pide que me acerque. Quiere que la folle mientras mira como Jasper lo hace con Alice. Veo que está a punto, súper cachonda y tan solo con dos empujones grita enloquecida.

Ahora quiere que subamos a su cama y tomemos los dos a la vez a Alice.

He ido un momento al baño para limpiarme y ponerme un nuevo condón y he decidido que sea Jasper quien la penetre por detrás que es más estrecho y le hará menos daño. Ya le he dicho de camino a casa de Alice, que si lo decidía así, no la penetrara por completo para no dañarla.

Alice tiene cierta cara de preocupación y he pensado que lo mejor es provocarle un orgasmo antes, ya que aún no ha tenido ninguno.

La pongo de nuevo en sus manos y rodillas, y me coloco debajo de ella y lamo su clítoris mientras se la chupa de nuevo a Jasper. La impregno con mis dedos cubiertos de sus propios jugos por el estrecho anillo, en el que ha llevado hasta hace poco el dilatador. Jasper la está tocando por todas partes y cuando consigo que llegue, la agarro por las caderas y la obligo a soltar a Jasper y colocarse encima de mí, la penetro, le separo las nalgas y le digo a Jasper que le folle su bonito culo, antes de que le demos tiempo a pensárselo. Se pone detrás de ella y noto como se introduce despacio dentro de ella, mientras la agarra de su corto pelo con suavidad pero con cara de salvaje y le dice, que quiere que se corra de nuevo con nosotros dos dentro. Los pezones de Alice reaccionan endureciéndose imposiblemente y yo me quedo alucinado de lo metido que está Jasper en su papel.

Comenzamos a movernos y a coger ritmo y aunque Alice muestra cierta cara de dolor, poco a poco se va relajando, incluso parece disfrutar. Veo que Jasper está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantar y veo que empuja y presiona a Alice contra mi pecho para ver mejor nuestras embestidas y provocarle el roce necesario contra mi pubis.

Miro a Elena y tiene la mirada nublada y juraría que un hilillo de saliva se desliza de su boca abierta, mientras no para de tocarse.

La fricción que generan nuestras dos pollas en las estrecheces de Alice me están llevando a mí también al límite. Le pregunto en un susurro a Alice si le falta poco y antes de que termine de hablar se corre estrujándonos a los dos, y Jasper la sigue con un alarido. Yo aguanto hasta que Jasper acaba y me corro también abrazando a Alice.

Cuando cerramos la puerta de la casa de Elena, llevo de la mano a Alice y se derrumba echándose a llorar. La abrazo intentando calmarla. Jasper me mira con cara de horror e intenta acercarse, pero niego con la cabeza. Empieza a disculparse sin parar, diciendo que no quería hacerle daño. Hago que se calle y le pido que nos lleve él en mi coche, hasta mi apartamento. Sigo abrazando a Alice y sus sollozos comienzan a disminuir. Jasper mira de vez en cuando por el retrovisor con gesto apenado.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me siento con ella en el sofá y Jasper lo hace frente a nosotros, en una silla. Empieza a hablar de nuevo pidiéndole a Alice perdón y que solo lo hacía para que esa zorra les dejase en paz. Alice empieza a hablar en un susurro. Dice que está bien, pero que se siente avergonzada por lo que ha ocurrido. No quiere mirar a Jasper. Yo le digo que creo que todos lo hemos disfrutado a pesar de las circunstancias y que no debe sentirse mal por ello. Se levanta con la cabeza gacha y va a darse una ducha. Jasper tiene los ojos vidriosos, y creo que si no fuera porque estamos delante de él se echaría a llorar también. Le digo que le de tiempo que se le pasará cuando asuma los acontecimientos y cree que debe irse. Yo le digo que no debería hacerlo, que es mejor aclarar las cosas para que todo quede en su sitio. Cuando Alice sale del baño lleva una camiseta amplia y unos pantalones de chándal. Lleva la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados pero parece encontrarse mejor. Por fin mira a Jasper y se dirige a él. Le dice que solo le ha hecho un poco de daño al principio, pero que ha disfrutado de la experiencia y que ha sido increíble, pero que cree que con una vez le basta y sonríe al decirlo. Pero que se siente mal por la situación en la que ha ocurrido, que se siente sucia por haberlo hecho por dinero y que él realmente le gusta y que no sabe qué pensará de ella. Luego se dirige a mí y me hace prometerle que nunca más le voy a proponer nada parecido, que no quiere que la tiente de ninguna otra manera, que ha tenido suficiente, y yo le juro que ha sido la última vez.

Jasper respira aliviado. Se levanta y se acerca a ella. Le coge de las manos y le dice que a él también le gusta y que aunque no puede ni quiere olvidar lo que ha pasado, le gustaría que aceptara salir con él y se conocieran. Le da el sobre que Elena ha destinado para él y le dice que es suyo, que solo lo ha hecho porque ella estaba incluida en el trío, que si no, nunca lo hubiera aceptado.

Siento que estoy mirando una película pastelona desde mi sofá y no puedo remediar sentirme un poco emocionado. Al final las cosas no han salido tan mal.

He dejado de ver a Elena. Desde lo de Jasper y Alice nuestros encuentros son algo tensos y no quiero que me haga más proposiciones, porque la veo venir.

Jasper y Alice llevan unos meses viéndose y se les ve fenomenal juntos. Nuestro trío ha quedado atrás y nunca hablamos de ello, o al menos no lo hacen delante de mí. Me han llamado para que salga con ellos el sábado a cenar e ir al cine. Me ha extrañado que Alice no trabaje, pero les he dicho que no voy a hacer de carabina con ellos. Jasper me ha explicado que en realidad es el cumpleaños de la hermana de Alice y que ha sido la chica la que le ha pedido que me invitasen a regañadientes de Alice, pero que era lo único que quería por su cumpleaños.

Creo que si me hubiera mirado en el espejo al oír aquello, me habría visto la cara de bobo que he puesto.

A Bella la tengo relegada en un rincón de mi cabeza y no me permito pensar en ella, porque cuando lo hago, vuelvo a tener esa sensación extraña en el estómago y no quiero sentirla.

Alice me ha llamado y me ha dicho que su hermana sigue encaprichada conmigo y que por mucho que sea su cumpleaños que no la aliente de ningún modo. Se lo he prometido, por supuesto. Hemos quedado a cenar en una franquicia americana de hamburguesas y costillas de cerdo en la que para asombro mío hay que reservar mesa. Cuando llegan Alice y Bella, Jasper y yo ya estábamos en el local. Bella se ruboriza cuando me ve y yo le sonrío. La beso suavemente en sus mejillas y la felicito. Ha cumplido veintiún años.

Está bebiendo cola por un tubo, porque te rellenan el vaso gratis y, aunque procuramos tener una conversación ligera, veo que ella apenas participa, así que me dirijo a ella y le pregunto por lo que está estudiando. Estudia derecho y al parecer saca muy buenas notas. Por fin he conseguido que se sienta a gusto y hable.

Cuando estamos en el cine y a oscuras, está sentada entre Alice y yo. Estamos viendo una película de acción y estoy enfrascado en ella, pero de repente siento una mano en mi muslo. Estoy sorprendido pero no hago nada. No la mueve durante unos minutos y yo me relajo y la ignoro. Sé que me está enviando señales pero le he prometido a Alice que me mantendré alejado de ella y lo voy a hacer.

Hay una escena que nos sobresalta y cuando termino de reaccionar la mano de Bella ha viajado peligrosamente hacia mi ingle, automáticamente pongo la mía encima de la suya y freno su avance. No la miro, dejo mi mano quieta y con mucho tacto se la agarro y se la devuelvo a su regazo. No vuelve a intentar nada más.

Tengo que reconocer que me ha gustado su osadía y que odio hacerla sentir mal.

Ha quedado claro que la he rechazado.

Jasper y Alice salen delante de nosotros y a pesar de que pensaba que se sentiría avergonzada por lo ocurrido comienza a hablarme, no me esperaba en absoluto lo que iba a preguntarme. Me dice que por qué no me gusta, que qué hay mal en ella. Me paro en el sitio alucinado, y le contesto que es una chica preciosa y no hay nada de malo en ella. Dice que no entiende, que si no es mi tipo. Yo le digo que no tengo un tipo específico de mujer. Lo suelto así sin más y me acabo de dar cuenta que desde que la conocí, las que yo pensaba que eran mi tipo de mujer han dejado de serlo. Está frustrada, pero decidida se acerca e intenta besarme y yo me aparto. Sus ojos se ponen vidriosos e intenta soltarse de mi mano. Creo que si la hubiera dejado habría echado a correr llorando. Veo que Alice y Jasper también se han parado y que Alice me mira con el ceño fruncido. La miro serio y les digo a los dos que nos den un minuto y nos esperen en el coche. Jasper se lleva a regañadientes a Alice y yo me llevo a Bella hasta un banco. Cojo aire y comienzo a hablar. Le cuento que no me parezco en nada al chico que ella cree que soy, me pide que me explique. Es muy persistente y creo que lo mejor es decirle la verdad. Recuerdo que en el libro de Golden él se siente aterrado y torpe de decirle a la chica que le gusta a qué se dedica, pero creo que es la única manera de que Bella se rinda. Le confieso que soy un gigoló, que me acuesto con mujeres a cambio de regalos y dinero, su primera reacción es de que le estoy tomando el pelo y me rio de ella. Le juro que es la verdad y de repente se horroriza al darse cuenta que en dos ocasiones fui a buscar a su hermana a casa. No había pensado en eso, pero la tranquilizo diciéndole que en esas ocasiones necesitaba que Alice me acompañase a unas fiestas, pero que ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que hago. La veo aliviada pero triste. Me agradece que le haya dicho la verdad y se levanta para que nos vayamos. No vuelve a dirigirme la palabra y no sé por qué, yo también me siento algo decaído.

Un día recibo una llamada de una chica que quiere contratar mis servicios y me pregunta mis tarifas. Le pregunto dónde ha conseguido mi teléfono y evade contestar la pregunta. Algo no me cuadra. Le contesto que la cosa no funciona así, pero ella insiste en que le de un precio para una noche con una mujer. La advierto que no voy a darle ningún espectáculo ni voy a disfrazarme, que soy un gigoló de categoría y serio. Ella emite una pequeña carcajada y le pido trescientas libras por un polvo y quinientas por toda la noche. Oigo como se asombra, lo único que pretendo es asustarla y que me deje en paz, tiene pinta de ser una niña consentida jugando a ser mujer fatal. Para mi asombro acepta toda la noche y me da la dirección de un hotel bastante modesto y la hora. Me da un nombre que supongo que es falso y me dice que me darán la llave en recepción.

No me gusta nada esto y estoy pensando en no ir, pero está claro que alguien le ha dado mi número y no quiero dejar mal a ninguna cliente. Espero que no sea la hija de alguna de ellas.

Cuando abro la puerta no veo a nadie a la vista. Entonces oigo la puerta del baño y me encuentro con Bella envuelta en un albornoz dirigiéndome una mirada desafiante. Estoy mudo del asombro. ¿Pero qué coño? me pregunto. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo y tira quinientas libras encima de la cama. En mi vida me había sentido tan degradado.

Acto seguido, Bella deja que el albornoz se deslice por sus hombros y queda totalmente desnuda delante de mí. Observo su menudo cuerpo con lentitud. Sus pequeños pechos puntiagudos me miran con insolencia. Me recreo en ellos y veo como sus pezones se oscurecen y se recogen ante mi escrutinio. Sigo mi camino hacia su estrecha cintura y su pubis. Lo lleva recortado y puedo ver como asoman sus labios entre sus piernas, que ante mi mirada, se cruzan.

Levanto mi vista y la miro apenado. Ella confunde mi expresión y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y sale huyendo hacia el baño.

La oigo llorar.

Estoy sentado en la cama con el albornoz en las manos. He recogido el dinero y lo he dejado en la mesilla. No sé qué hacer, si irme o esperar a que se le pase. No quiero que tenga una idea equivocada, así que llamo a la puerta cuando sus sollozos han parado. Le pido que me abra, pero ella dice que me vaya. Le digo que no voy a irme hasta que hablemos. Cuando sale, está vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta pero descalza. Miro sus pies desnudos y creo que son perfectos y no me he dado cuenta de que lo he dicho en alto, y acto seguido la escucho mandarme a la mierda, diciéndome que al parecer es lo único que me gusta de ella y que no me los puedo follar. No puedo evitar echarme una carcajada. Agarro una de sus manos y me la llevo al paquete para que vea que estoy duro desde que la he visto desnuda y que nunca voy a poder borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza.

Quiero que vea que toda ella me gusta, pero no entiende por qué la vuelvo a rechazar hasta pagándome. Me asegura que no es virgen y que no hay ningún problema.

Le aseguro que el único humillado en esa habitación soy yo, porque pensó que me acostaría con ella solo porque hubiera dinero de por medio. Le confieso que me encantaría ser un universitario como ella e invitarla a salir y hacerle el amor todos los días de la semana, pero que eso no es posible. Soy un hombre sin un futuro a la vista, con una profesión en la que no cabe la posibilidad de tener una pareja y que por nada del mundo le haría a ella algo así.

Ella me pide solo una noche.

Yo le pregunto si sigo siendo un capricho para ella. Veo que duda, pero al final niega con la cabeza. Sé que tenía intenciones de mentirme, pero una chica de su edad, que a saber de dónde ha sacado quinientas libras por acostarse con el amigo de su hermana, al que ya ha intentado seducir en alguna otra ocasión, no es un sentimiento pasajero.

Cuando me pregunta si no fuera quien soy, si saldría con ella, le contesto que ni lo dude. Me pide que no le mienta. La cojo por la cara con mis grandes manos. Apoyo mi frente en ella y cierro los ojos, entonces inclino mi cabeza y poso mis labios en los de ella. La beso con suavidad, pero ella abre su boca y toca con su lengua mis labios, y acto seguido la estoy devorando.

Tengo que frenarme a mí mismo. Estamos los dos jadeando y descaradamente lleva su mano a mi entrepierna. Sonríe cuando comprueba que sigo como una piedra. Le sonrío y le digo si la he convencido. Asiente, se separa de mí y comienza a recoger sus cosas, se pone unas deportivas y recoge el dinero. Me pide perdón por haberme hecho perder el tiempo, a lo cual niego con la cabeza. Estoy más que encantado de pasar un rato con ella. Quedamos como lo único que podemos ser, como amigos.

Han pasado seis meses de lo de la habitación de hotel. No nos hemos vuelto a ver, pero nos mantenemos en contacto por medio de _WhatsApp_. Yo le pregunto por sus exámenes y ella a mí si estoy bien, nada más. Sé por Jasper que está saliendo con un chico desde hace un par de meses, pero no me paro a pensar mucho en ello. Podría decir que me parece bien que siga con su vida, pero la verdad es que no quiero imaginar ese cuerpo en los brazos de otro que no sea yo. Soy un egoísta, y a pesar de que es lo mejor para ella, la mejor noticia que me podrían dar, es que ha roto con él.

He llegado a un acuerdo con la mayoría de mis clientes. Estoy pensando en mi futuro y no quiero más regalos. Les he dado mi número de cuenta y les he dicho que me ingresen lo que crean conveniente. Por supuesto a algunas, eso no les ha hecho gracia, es como dejar patente que pagan por placer, y es acercarse demasiado a una realidad que nunca han querido ver. Gracias a Dios, hay otras mucho más prácticas que entienden mi situación y cuando van al banco a hacer otras transacciones la mía es solo una más. Hoy en día se puede hacer hasta desde casa y lo mismo que pagan las clases de piano o de idiomas a sus hijos, lo hacen con mis honorarios.

Las cosas no están muy bien, y montar un negocio hoy en día es muy arriesgado. Como Jasper es asesor financiero, he dejado en sus manos mi proyecto de futuro. Se ha puesto en contacto con una inmobiliaria y me van a buscar el sitio perfecto para mi negocio. Tengo ya veintiséis años y aunque otros muchos se retiran con más de cuarenta, me he dado cuenta que este trabajo no es lo mío. Últimamente todas esas voluptuosas mujeres ya no me excitan como antes. Cuando estoy con ellas y cierro los ojos, me viene a la mente la imagen de Bella desnuda en aquella habitación de hotel. Sé que ella ya no es una opción y que está fuera de mi alcance, sobre todo ahora que el padre de Jasper le ha ofrecido hacer las prácticas en su empresa.

Bella me ha llamado. Quiere verme.

El otro día Jasper me contó que había roto con su nuevo novio. Sí, otro diferente al que tuvo hace unos meses. Dice que dormían en el apartamento de Alice y que de repente el chico salió hecho una furia y se marchó dando un portazo. Alice fue a hablar con ella y le dijo que cuando estaban haciéndolo lo llamó Edward. No debería, pero en mi cara se dibujó una increíble sonrisa cuando me enteré de aquello. Ella sigue pensando en mí.

Hemos quedado cerca de la asesoría a la hora de comer. Parece mentira pero estoy nervioso y tengo muchas ganas de verla, han pasado más de diez meses. Me he puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Deportivas y una cazadora de cuero, pero cuando entro y la veo, creo que no es la misma chica que rozaba mi muslo en un cine a oscuras. Viste un traje de chaqueta gris con una camisa blanca con varios botones desabrochados. Va maquillada y a pesar de que me sonríe, no hay ni rastro de aquellos vivaces ojos. Me siento a su lado y beso su mejilla, pero me demoro en alejarme y ella me aprieta la mano que he dejado reposando en su cara.

Hablamos de varias cosas, entre ellas que el padre de Jasper está muy contento con su trabajo y que cuando acabe la carrera quiere ofrecerle un contrato. Ella está contenta porque quiere que Alice deje el club de _striptease_ y se dedique cien por cien a la universidad, vivir juntas y ella le ayudaría con los pagos. Alice nunca ha querido que su padrastro; el padre de Bella, le pague los estudios y por eso se encuentra en esa situación.

Me siento orgulloso de mi chica. Mejor dicho, de la que me gustaría que fuera mi chica.

Cambiamos de tema.

Me explica que ha visto que Jasper está ayudándome a encontrar un sitio en el que montar una tienda de ropa deportiva y quiere saber de mi proyecto. Le cuento que quiero dejar de hacer lo que hago. Montar un negocio y dejar atrás las fiestas y las juergas. Se le iluminan los ojos. Nos quedamos callados por un momento y cuando mira el reloj comprobando que tiene que irse, me pregunta si en esa nueva vida que tengo planeada hay un hueco para una chica como ella. Al oír aquello mi estómago se vuelca. Me quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando se despide de mí con un roce de sus labios en los míos y me pide que lo piense y le dé una respuesta. Siento como si no hubiera sido solo una pregunta, si no, como si me estuviera dando un ultimátum. O la quiero en mi vida, o desaparece para siempre. Me pregunto si realmente he interpretado las señales correctamente.

Llevo dos semana histérico perdido.

La quiero en mi vida, sé que no la merezco pero no la puedo perder.

Alice me ha conseguido un trabajo de camarero en el club en el que trabaja.

Aún no le he dado una respuesta.

Me han propuesto un último trabajo que es muy importante y me va a dejar un buen beneficio, no quiero decirle nada hasta que haya acabado con ello, pero le he enviado un mensaje diciéndole que necesito que confíe en mí y le daré una respuesta en breve. Me ha contestado que está dispuesta a esperar pero no demasiado.

Una de las compañeras de Alice va a participar en una fiesta privada en una mansión de un rico ruso fuera del país, creo que va a ser una orgía en toda regla por lo que me ha contado. No he participado en muchas y realmente no es lo mío, pero si quiero a Bella y quiero mi tienda, no me queda más remedio que guardarme mis prejuicios.

Aquello fue una bacanal.

Glenda, la amiga de Alice; me proporcionó Viagra y un montón de condones de colores y diferentes sabores.

Había alcohol y drogas por todas partes.

Llegó un momento en el que no sabía ni por dónde ni a quién se la metía.

Llevo dos días vomitando y no estoy enfermo. Estoy deprimido y creo que tengo que olvidar a Bella. Me siento tan sucio que creo que jamás voy a poder sentirme lo suficientemente bien como para ver a Bella y mucho menos hacerle algún día el amor.

No la he llamado.

No le he mandado ningún nuevo mensaje. Sigo trabajando con Alice en el club y no he vuelto a ver a ninguna de mis clientes.

Alice no pregunta, en realidad nunca ha querido que me acerque a su hermana y prefiere no saber qué me pasa y ni lo que ocurre entre nosotros.

Glenda es una bocazas y le ha contado a Alice lo de la fiesta. Lleva dos semanas sin hablarme y me ha dicho que ni se me ocurra acercarme a su hermana. Espero que no le diga nada.

Jasper ha venido a verme. Llevo encerrado en mi apartamento una semana, la misma que el club ha cerrado por reformas y nos han dado vacaciones. Me ha contado que hay un local disponible al que le hace falta muy poca inversión y que debería de aprovechar la oportunidad. Está en una zona muy céntrica cerca de Oxfort Street y que tengo el dinero suficiente para empezar. Debería estar saltando de la alegría y ni si quiera me ha hecho ilusión.

Le he preguntado por Bella.

Me cuenta que ha salido un par de veces con un abogado bastante mayor que ella. Me levanto corriendo del sofá y voy al baño a vomitar.

Creo que la he perdido.

Alice me ha vuelto a hablar. Sabe que estoy hecho polvo. Voy a trabajar por la noche al club y por el día me ocupo de que todo lo de la tienda siga en marcha. Hay que hacer mucho papeleo y labor de organización, pero en menos de un mes abriré.

Hace dos meses que no me acuesto con ninguna mujer. He recibido varias llamadas y aunque algunas han sido tentadoras, desde lo de la fiesta tengo claro que no voy a volver a esa vida, ni siquiera aunque el mayor motivo de ello se haya esfumado.

Le he mandado un mensaje a Bella pidiéndole perdón. No me ha contestado.

He mandado varias invitaciones para la inauguración de mi tienda y he incluido a Bella a sabiendas que no va a venir. Entre ellas no hay ninguna persona que tenga que ver con mi antigua vida. Mis padres están muy contentos y me van a apoyar en todo lo que puedan.

Ha llegado el día de la inauguración. Estoy un poco de los nervios. Llevo meses sin dormir bien y anímicamente me siento fatal, pero hoy es el primer día de mi nueva vida y hay mucha gente apoyándome y eso es suficiente.

Alice y Jasper están aquí. Cuando veo cómo se miran y se rozan casualmente me muero de la envidia. Llevo bastante rato observándolos y no me he dado cuenta de que la tienda se ha ido vaciando de invitados.

Estoy recogiendo todo el desorden de copas y bandejas cuando oigo una conocida voz a mi espalda. Cierro los ojos y no soy capaz de girarme. Su voz me dice que la tienda le encanta mientras siento como se va acercando más a mí. Lo único que se me ocurre hacer en estos momentos es pedirle perdón de nuevo, pero sigo sin mirarle a la cara porque es probable que esté acompañada y no quiero saberlo. Cuando mi nombre sale de sus labios y me pide que la mire… está tan guapa que lo que más deseo es besarla. Le digo que sé que es demasiado tarde pero que siempre la he querido en mi nueva vida. Ya no puedo frenar mi lengua y le cuento que ocurrió algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que no la merecía. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos y me dice que esperó y esperó por una respuesta y que solo le habría bastado que le pidiese más tiempo y ella me lo habría dado.

Durante todo este tiempo me he preguntado cómo puedo estar enamorado de esta mujer si ni siquiera la conozco y si a ella le ocurrirá algo parecido. Pero la tengo enfrente y parece que eso no importa. Le he dicho que soy como un adicto en periodo de desintoxicación, que hace mucho que no estoy con nadie. Que mi cuerpo empieza a sentirse limpio y que me gustaría que todo este nuevo proyecto me salga bien, aunque sin ella ya no tenga el mismo sentido.

Me ha vuelto a repetir lo mismo que me dijo en aquella cafetería. Si la quiero de verdad en mi nueva vida. Ni le he contestado. La he agarrado y la he besado como aquel día en la habitación de hotel. Mi cabeza tiene solo unos pocos recuerdos en los que he estado con ella y sin embargo son los únicos que se repiten en mi mente día tras día. Cuando le he dicho que quiero tenerla cada día y cada noche desde ese momento, su sonrisa me ha parecido que ha iluminado todo la estancia.

Sé que no va a ser fácil. Que los dos vamos a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que esto funcione, pero estoy seguro de que merecerá la pena.

Llevamos un mes saliendo y ya la he hecho llorar dos veces. El motivo no es ni más ni menos que me niego a hacerle el amor aún. Quiero que nos conozcamos más, que tengamos citas y salgamos con amigos, que esté segura de yo soy lo que realmente quiere y sobre todo que no piense en mi pasado cuando estemos juntos en la cama por primera vez. Yo me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo aunque estoy continuamente acojonado.

Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea perfecta y por más que lo pienso no tengo ni la menor idea de qué organizar.

Al final me decido por una cena sencilla en mi apartamento.

Cuando por fin me decido, la llevo un viernes a mi casa sin previo aviso. Le digo que le voy a preparar la cena y luego si quiere vemos una película. He preparado una ensalada y voy a freír unos filetes. En realidad tengo pensado seducirla durante el postre. Bella me pregunta dónde está el cuarto de baño y cuando sale de él, tan solo lleva un diminuto conjunto rosa de ropa interior. Siempre ha tenido el poder de sorprenderme. Se acerca a mí, despacio, aparta la sartén del fuego y comienza a quitarme el delantal.

A veces el planear las cosas minuciosamente no sirve de nada. Todo lo que había pensado se ha ido al traste, y es lo mejor que me ha podido suceder. Bella me ha desnudado y ha sido ella la que me ha seducido y me ha hecho el amor. Ha sido la cura que necesitaba. Jamás pensé que sus caricias y sus besos tuvieran el poder de sanar mi cuerpo y mi alma. Me he sentido un hombre diferente entre sus manos, limpio y desde ahora sé, que las cosas entre nosotros van a salir bien y no puedo imaginar a otra mujer que no sea ella, en mi cama.

FIN

Mi mejor recompensa es vuestros comentarios.


End file.
